Desert Discord
by necrofish
Summary: Chapter 3 -- Vash and Wolfwood accept the mission to save the town's female populace, but are they man enough to dress in drag and do the hula to save the girls? Find out.
1. Angelina

Desert Discord

So Vash and Nicholas are out on the road together, now it's just a matter of determining how long it'll be until they run into trouble.

------

Nicholas D. Wolfwood tossed his bags on the back of his beloved cycle with casual care and pushed his shades up to look back at his needle noggin-ed companion. "Ready when you are Vash!"

Vash dragged his duffle over his shoulder easily and started towards the priest, hesitation claiming him for a moment as he looked back at Grandma and Lena's house. The times he had experience there were not only good ones, but plentiful, something that had been lacking in his life for the past 30 years. However, as much as he longed to stay and live it up as the town idiot, he knew that his dreaded title as the Human Typhoon wouldn't escape him for long. Wolfwood's arrival in town had assured him of that.

"C'mon, c'mon! I'd like to get to town sometime before midnight!" Wolfwood called.

Vash laughed and waved off Wolfwood's complaints as he made his way over to the bike, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He slung his belongings onto the back of Angelina II and gave her a dubious appraisal. "You sure this thing can even get us there at all?"

Wolfwood looked over his shoulder and flicked his cigarette onto the ground, "It got me here, didn't it? Relax, my Angelina can get us anywhere."

Vash shrugged and slid on behind Wolfwood. He really had his doubts about the so-called sacred cycle, while parts of it sparkled in the suns' rays, others looked as if they'd taken a beating from sandstorms and wild bullets. But he wasn't about to risk Wolfwood's wrath by verbalizing any more of these doubts. Besides, maybe luck would be on their side and they'd make it without a hitch.

Yeah, right.

Wolfwood flipped his shades down gunned the bike of onto the desert road, the hot wind biting against his face. As much as he grudgingly enjoyed Vash's company and was strangely relieved to have him at his side again he couldn't escape the nagging twinge of guilt in the back of his head. They were headed to Kansas, he hadn't given Vash any details. He couldn't, of course. 

Vash leaned forward to speak into Wolfwood's ear, the priest startling out of his thoughts at the sudden closeness. "So, Nicholas, just where are we headed that we gotta leave in such a hurry, huh?"

Wolfwood threw his shoulders up in a shrug, "You'll find out, just relax and trust me." He could feel his insides tense and his eyes instinctively hardened behind his sunglasses to mask the rising guilt. Vash was oblivious to the suddenly frosty expression and sat back with a doltish grin.

"Alright, then! I'm all yours, Nicholas. I just hope there is a bakery or something along the way, I'm starved."

Wolfwood had to laugh, "I swear, that's about all you ever think about."

Vash blinked innocently, "What's wrong with that? A guy's gotta sustain himself if he wants to have enough energy to keep up with the ladies."

"Yeah, yeah, but it doesn't seem to be helping you much, " Wolfwood teased lightly. "Anyhow, yeah, I'll make sure we stop and look for one when we get to the nearest town. It might not be for a while though."

"Aw, man," Vash could feel his stomach rumbling already. "I should've grabbed something before we left, at this rate I'll wither up in no time." He dropped his forehead dramatically on Wolfwood's shoulder and whimpered.

Wolfwood sighed and glanced at the spiky blond locks poking in his peripheral vision. Vash could be such a drama queen, a goofy sort of one anyhow. He checked his pockets briefly with one hand and came up with one of his ration bars. "Here, see if this will hold you over."

Without a pause he snagged the bar and ripped the wrapper off, chowing down with a vengeance. Wolfwood spied Vash's adoring smile in the mirror of his sunglasses and couldn't help twisting a smile of his own. He was like a kid, Vash was. The simplest pleasure was the greatest, and still he could probably shoot the head of a ceramic yard gnome from 30 yards away with his back to the target. 

"Thanks," Vash finally popped out after swallowing the last of the bar.

"Eh, it beats listening to you whining the whole way," Wolfwood's voice contained a gently teasing tone.

"Someone's gotta make up for the lack of conversation," Vash grinned.

"True, sorry, I've got a lot on my mind. But you realize this isn't going to be a walk in the park." "You're the one who told me to relax and not worry. Maybe you should take some of your own advice, huh?"

"Maybe, but I'll be the first to admit that keeping you out of trouble is about as difficult as trying to pry a donut from your hands," Nick looked over his shoulder with a half-smile, which faded vaguely once he saw Vash's thoughtful frown.

"Yeah, I know," Vash's voice was quiet. He couldn't deny that trouble stuck to him like glue and it was typically more of an inconvenience to others than himself. After all, it was perfectly alright for him to be inconvenienced and hunted down, it was another matter when his friends were forced to be involved.

"Hey, cheer up. So far so good, right?" He gave Vash a reassuring grin over his shoulder. "Tough doesn't necessarily mean impossible, you of all people should know that."

Vash lit back up instantly, "Of course not. After all, traveling with a preacher has gotta give a guy some leverage in the luck department, huh? Not that I've seen much evidence of this." He grinned jovially.

Wolfwood feigned irritation and gave a harrumph. "That's not a very smart thing to say when you're this far out from town. I could boot your ungrateful arse right off my Angelina."

"Aw, but then who would you have to keep you company when she broke down?" Vash laughed goofily.

"You mean who would I have to drink all my water?" he gave a grin.

"You drank mine first..."

"Well, I had an excuse. I kind of had to hoof it threw the desert for God knows how long."

"Excuses. Perhaps if you took better care of your bike," he patted the side of Angelina, "you wouldn't have been marooned in the middle of the desert."

Wolfwood moved his arm back to gently elbow Vash, "Don't dis my bike, dammit."

"Ow, hey. I didn't!"

"Yes, yes you were," Wolfwood gave another harrumph.

"I never said it was the bike's fault, just yours."

Wolfwood rolled his eyes, "Right, like I just waved my magic wand and said, 'break down, break down, break down'." As if the sick humour of the gods above had taken over, Angelina's motor sputtered ominously.


	2. Vashua, Not The Stampede

Desert Discord

All right, so they aren't stranded yet. But undoubtedly their volunteer work will make their trip a little more difficult. For Wolfwood, anway.

----

Vash and Wolfwood both caught their breaths as the motorcycles engine hacked and skipped breifly. Only taking a moment to exhale when Angelina II got over the brief bout of hiccups as quickly as they appeared.

"Whoa there, preacher man. Easy on the mantra."

"Hey, she didn't give out."

The blonde grinned, "Yeah, this time."

Wolfwood had endured about enough of all the teasing about his precious Angelina he could take, even if it was good natured. He turned his head slightly to level a warning look at Vash. The other gunman instantly played innocent, holding his hands up in apology.

"Whoa, scar-y! I was just jokin' though, Wolfwood. Honest." 

"One of these days that tongue's gunna get you killed, " Wolfwood chuckled.

"Me? Never!" He gave a laugh, which was cut short as the bike hit a bump in the road. Vash quickly scrambled to steady himself on the bike, having let go of his light hold on Wolfwood and tightly squeezed the priest to regain balance. The priest seemed to relax gently against the sudden squeeze of Vash's arms, but quickly snapped back to attention before his companion, or, more importantly, he himself took much note of the reaction.

"Shit, are you okay, Vash?"

"Uhm, yeah," Vash loosened his grip on Wolfwood with a sheepish laugh. "Guess that's what I get for makin' fun of your bike."

Wolfwood nodded, "Good, that would be a pretty sorry way for a guy with 60 billion on his head. Of course, it could be worse. I mean, hell, at least I'd be pretty rich."

"Geez, I feel so loved."

"C'mon, you know I was joking, " Wolfwood laughed.

Vash sniffed and held his head up, "Yeah, yeah, I know where I stand!" He couldn't help but grin.

Wolfwood rolled his eyes, "Please, if I wanted to kill you I would've done it long ago. Besides," Wolfwood shrugged lightly, "you're not so bad to have around."

Vash blinked delicately and leaned forward with a smirk, "Hey, I thought priests weren't allowed to lie."

"I'm not lying, but whatever..."

Vash paused and considered for a moment, a true smile claiming his face for a moment. He felt reassured, almost to an odd degree, by Wolfwood's affirmation. But then, he had always been able to relate to Wolfwood more than the insurance girls, the were nice but he knew the priest understood more about the sort of life he lead. "Yeah, well, things wouldn't be the same without you either."

Wolfwood nodded a silent acceptance and swallowed to push down the brief flutter of butterflies that stemmed from Vash's words. Was it the guilt again? Or something else... He didn't want to think about the other 'something', it would just complicate his job even further. It was bad enough that he felt a sort of kinship with his charge, but anything else...

Well, it was better left not thought about. Vash was a guy, a very girl oriented one at that even if he lacked smoothness with the ladies. He was also mildly unnerved by Vash's thoughtful silence. Sure, Vash and him had shared moments of silence before, it was understood that chit chat was not always necessary to make for a friendly sitting. But this silence seemed different, was it possible he had let something slip through his mask? Or was he just being appropriately paranoid? That was probably it. Paranoia, it was a life saver in his field of work.

Thankfully, however, Vash finally shattered the silence as he leaned over Wolfwood's shoulder to peer ahead. "Hey, that's a pretty weird place to put a house. Clear out in the middle of nowhere."

"It would be weird, if maybe the town wasn't a few miles away."

Vash wrinkled his nose. "You know what I mean. Most people want to stay in town." He paused and clenched Wolfwood's shoulders with excitement. "Maybe it's full of gorgeous women just waiting for a trailblazing hero to sweep them off their feet!"

"... Or maybe it's message parlor, which I need now thanks to a certain someone cutting off the circulation to my arms. Ow, ow, ow!"

Vash quickly released Wolfwood's shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about tha--" Once more the bike cut a bump and Vash found himself without anchor to the bike. He grabbed onto Wolfwood once more, a bit tighter this time. This time Wolfwood dropped a hand down to steady one of the foreign arms on his person. 

"Christ, watch it before you become a street pizza, Vash," he couldn't help the slight worried tone that sneaked its way into his voice. Vash nodded and once more fell quiet for the remainder of the ride into down, so as to avoid becoming distracted to the point of falling of the bike. 

Wolfwood slowed as he made his way down the main drag of the humble little town, not that there was much traffic to compete with and finally pulled to a stop in front of the saloon. He took a moment to light up a cigarette before sliding of the bike, wearing a triumphant grin. "See? My Angelina made it here in one piece."

Vash laughed and ruffled his spikes, "Yeah, now we can get some food."

"Amen to that." Wolfwood snickered and turned to head into the saloon after grabbing The Punisher, Vash following at his heels.

The run down saloon was rather vacant aside from a pair of farmers, your token drunk and the tender himself. The priest set his cross against the door frame to take a moment to slide of his sunglasses while Vash went ahead to find out what sort of edibles were available, walking with a noticeable bounce in his step. 

"Hey, old man!" Vash called. "Er, I mean, Mister. You wouldn't happen to have any donuts would you?" Vash made sure to put on his most charming grin, coming off as as much a momma's boy as ever. However the bartender's confused silence answered Vash's own query. "Oh alright, I'll just have a sandwich and a beer. You can put it on that guy's tab." The blonde pointed at Wolfwood and flashed another grin as he sat.

"Hey! Give me a break, Vash, I'm doing all the driving," Wolfwood sat and gave a sigh.

"If you mind driving so much, why don't you just let me handle it? Any way, relax, preacher, have a drink."

"Are you insane?! There is no way in hell I'd let you drive my baby!" Wolfwood sulked a moment before nodding to the bartender, "All right, guess I'll have the same as this moochin' goofball here."

"Hey! I can drive." Vash scooped up his sandwich as the bartender dropped their orders in front of them.

"Yeah, but knowing you it'd be right into a tree, despite there not being any for a good hundred iles." Wolfwood tossed Vash a grin and started in on his food. The bartender contemplated the two for a moment, then shifted his eyes to the huge cross propped against the bar.

"What's a skinny guy like you doin' carryin' a big thing like that, huh?"

Wolfwood instantly flashed the tender his best innocent smile, "Why, because it's my trade my good man. I'm a man of cloth, you see. If there's anything I can do for you I'd be happy to oblige." He considered a moment, then whipped out his portable confessional and set it before the bartender. "Need to be absolved? All transgressions or otherwise sinful acts can be wiped clean from your tab above with one simple donation."

Vash struggled to keep a straight face as the bartender studied the mini confessional breifly. "So, your a preacher, huh?" The tender shook his head and chuckled bitterly, "You couldn't have showed up at a better time." Wolfwood and Vash both leaned in curiously as the tender continued, "There've been a lot of problems in the town. But you know how it is, these are godless times."

Wolfwood frowned, "What's the problem?"

"Well ever since this so called 'new age' Order of the Suns came into town all our young women folk have been up and disappearing to that mansion outside of town. That's where they hold their secret meetings or whatever the hell goes on there. It's crazy."

The tender shook his head ruefully, "Wives, daughters, mothers, all packin' up everything they own to head out to that creepy old place. And their ain't a damn thing we can do about it, they only let women in and the men that went out to retrieve their gals never came back."

Vash bit his lip and paused before standing, thumping his fist upon his chest, "That truly is a tragedy, sir! Think of all those frightened and -lonely- young ladies, that is something no creature as delicate a beautiful girl should have to face, I swear to you I will make it my duty to save them!"

Wolfwood dropped his forehead in his hand and groaned inwardly. Great, now not only had Vash volunteered them, but Wolfwood wasn't even sure if they could take the risk to help. Sometimes you had to accept that you just can't stop all the bad shit, plus he had to keep Vash as low key as possible. Then again, children were involved.

"I wasn't asking you goofball," the tender rolled his eyes at Vash.

"Don't worry, sir," Wolfwood sighed and stood. That damn better half had gotten him to cave, he couldn't help but assume Vash was to blame. _One of these days, _he thought, _that airhead is gunna get me killed._ "I'll look into it. Vash, you stay here."

The bartender looked at the air headed gentleman and blinked rapidly. "V-V-V-Vash," he stammered, "you mean the Human Typhoon is here?!"

"Ah, no," Wolfwood began, trying to think of some sort of quick cover for his slip, "he's just Vash. It's short for Vashua. Kinda accidental naming, see, his mother was a bit off if you know what I mean. That's why I haveta look out for him." He flashed the bartender a disarming smile.

Vash implored Wolfwood with puppy eyes, "You can't leave me here alone with someone as dangerous as Vash the Stampede around! Who knows when he might start shooting at random, bang bang bang!" Vash pointed his index finger out like a gun and pantomimed said random shooting.

Wolfwood held up his hands in defeat and nodded, "Fine!" Under his breath he couldn't help but add, "Tongari."

In his excitement, of not only getting to save a flock of pretty town girls but of also being allowed to play the idiot, he flung a crushing hug on Woflwood. "Why thank you, Mr. Preacher Man, to allow me to be the valiant rescuer of those damsels in distress!"

"You're truly a kind soul for taking him in, preacher," the tender nodded.

Wolfwood clenched his teeth against the hug and gave an easy smile. "Well, he had no where else to go, someone had to do it." Now, he wasn't even going to touch on the subject of whether he enjoyed the hug or not. He'd already been down this road once before and it was nothing but trouble, not to mention that regardless of whichever way it went, it was not the time or the place. He hissed a command for Vash to release him under his breath and the blonde politely obliged.

"Never fear, mister, with us on the case you can be rest assured we'll bring those girls home safely. For we are champions of... LOVE AND PEACE!"

"Are you sure it's safe to take him with you, preacher?"

"No," Wolfwood shook his head. "In fact, I'm sure it isn't. It's just safer than letting him interfere, at least this way I can keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, anyway. We better be off to check out that mansion. I told you it was full of beautiful women, Wolfwood! I told you!" Vash cackled like a madman and tromped on out of the saloon, calling back, "C'mon, Wolfwood!"

Wolfwood shook his head and stood, unable to help the small smile which tugged at his features. There was never a dull moment with Vash. Never.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming!"


	3. Smarmy Shopkeeps

Desert Discord

Vash and Wolfwood decide shoot first ask later just won't fly for this gig. But is the approval of a group of women really worth the sort of subterfuge that is necessary?

-------------------

Wolfwood shouldered the Punisher and after lighting up a cigarette and took a thoughtful pause outside the saloon. "So just how the hell are we going to manage this? Too many potential hostages for us to just bust in their like--," he trailed off and glanced over at Vash, who had grooved ahead of him towards the mansion.

"Total babe-age, total babe-age, every corset untied. Lalalalalala! Gunna want my sexy hide," Vash sang coolly. 

"Vash!" Wolfwood called over to get his attention and the blonde quickly turned around.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well I figured we could just act like we wanted to join and get in, that'll be low key, right?"

Wolfwood furrowed his brow, "But we're not women."

"... I saw a dress shop down the way."

The priests face went blank, "You're not trying to imply what I think you are, Tongari..."

Vash grinned innocently and gave a nonchalant shrug, "I know, I know. But hey, anything for a pretty face, right?" His smile quickly faded as he fell serious and continued, "Besides, who knows what they're planning to do to those poor girls. If we don't act fast their going to get away with whatever their plotting, and I know neither of us could live with that on our conscious." Wolfwood nodded slightly. So he'd sacrifice a little pride, wasn't as if he hadn't sacrificed every other thing. Vash's grin popped back onto his face, "Just think of how grateful they'll be!"

Wolfwood rolled his eyes and flicked his cigarette away before he pulled Vash into a friendly noogie, "Yeah, yeah, fine we'll do it. Geez, you gotta one track mind, Vash. Women and donuts."

Vash laughed and tried to duck out of the way, "Hey, watch it! That hurts!" Wolfwood released him and chuckled as Vash turned to give him a playful shove towards the dress shop.

Wolfwood glanced around at the shops around the darkened street, they were all closed. "I hope the dressmaker's still in, at least."

"You can just tell them Vash the Stampede will be wantin' a dress or else!" Vash struck a pose and gave a goofy grin.

"Right, like anyone would be intimidate by a face like that," Wolfwood snickered and turned the handle of the door to the tailor's shop. Vash pouted. "That's not very intimidating either. Bingo, we're in luck, they're open. Now let's just hope the dress maker wasn't a girl."

Wolfwood held the door for Vash, or rather, the taller man just instantly bounded his way ahead of the priest and began looking around for the store owner. Wolfwood eyed the feminine apparel displayed around the store a bit warily, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to sacrifice his pride anymore. Vash beamed with pleasure as he found the front desk, and with it a little silver service bell. He instantly caved into the urge to bounce his hand repeatedly over the button. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!

Several moments later a lanky young man sashayed out of the back room, he wore a yellow off the shoulder sweater and an eye patch along with a rather perturbed look on his face. "That will be quite enough of that!" he snatched the bell away from Vash. "You only need to ring it once, you know. Now what is it I can do for you I'm a very busy--" the tailor was cut short as he finally looked up to get a look of both Vash and Wolfwood. The contempt in his voice quickly faded and his annoyance was replaced by a charming smile. "I mean," he cleared his throat, "how may I be of service to you fine gentleman? Looking for something to impress the ladies with? You might find yourselves a bit out of luck, they're aren't many left after all, but still, whatever you need. I'm sure I have it."

Wolfwood sighed heavily and glanced at his shoes breifly before starting, "Yeah, ah, see... It's like this, we're going to be going out to that mansion to save the girls, so we're going to need some dresses. For us, as a kind of cover nothing more." 

The tailor ran his eyes over Nick, then did the same for Vash and clasped his hands together gleefully. "Well, I do think I can take care of you both," he exclaimed with a slightly smarmy twitch to his lips.

Wolfwood caught sight of the smile and his face immediately went blank as he prayed for god to strike him down right then and there. It was bad enough he had to get a dress, it was bad enough he had to get it from someone like -that-. Vash, as oblivious to things as he was, simply smiled to the tailor and held his hand out, "Why thank you! By the way, I'm Vash--ua. Yes, Vashua, and this is my traveling companion Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

The tailor shook Vash's hand delicately, "A pleasure, my name's Blake. Now why don't we just come back here and I'll take you're measurements, you're first Blondie." Vash flashed Wolfwood a grin before traipsing after Blake. 

Wolfwood could only manage to feel sympathetic for the poor fool. Vash probably hadn't caught on that Blake was the sort of guy who wouldn't mind measuring the gunman's inseam, and in fact probably take some small amount of satisfaction from it. Then again, when he considered the situation, Vash had the sort of innocence that could keep him oblivious even when things might have gotten a bit personal and Wolfwood didn't like that idea much. It was one thing to make comments and flirt, but it was something completely different to cop a feel on a guy like Vash. Not that the priest was worried, or jealous. No, he definitely wasn't jealous. That would've been absurd, but nonetheless, he felt an overwhelming urge to make sure the foppish little store owner wasn't taking advantage of a de-robed Vash or anything of the sort.

He quickly pushed his way around the counter and walked for the back room. The door flung open just as he was about to knock and revealed Vash's smiling face. "Oh great, Wolfwood, there you are. You're next." Wolfwood blinked a bit and stepped into the room. Just what the hell had he been thinking? Just because it was pretty damn obvious Blake was rootin' for the home team didn't mean it would automatically try to take advantage of Vash, and on a second matter, just because Vash was his friend, what would it matter. The guy was goofy, true, and at times air headed, but he wasn't completely incompetent.

Blake's voice cut in, "Are you going to stand there all day or put your arms out so I can get your measurements." Wolfwood gritted his teeth and held his arms out obediently and Blake stretched the measuring tape out. "My, what broad shoulders you have. Strong too, no doubt from carrying that cross. Poor thin chap like you carrying all that weight on his shoulder's, it's a wonder you make it." He then settled to getting Wolfwood's chest, waist and so forth. "So you really plan on saving all those girls?"

Wolfwood nodded, "Eh, you get used to it. Sure I'm going to save them, I'm a priest after all."

"Well, to be honest. I don't miss many of them, but it's still dreadful to think something horrible probably happened to them. Spread your legs a bit would you?" he flashed a grin.

"The hell does that have to do with getting a dress size?" No, Wolfwood wasn't as trusting as Vash. In fact, even if he was getting pants he wasn't sure if he really wanted Blake to be taking his inseam with a grin like that.

"It's how I work, in the event you would like to have a pair of pants or something later on down the line I will have all the correct measurements. But really," he rolled his eyes, "it isn't as if I'm trying anything. I can see you're with Blondie."

Wolfwood sighed and moved his legs apart, then paused and glared down at the tailor, "I am not with that donut inhaling needle noggin." No, he wasn't. "We're just too friends headed towards the same town." Yes, they were.

Blake quickly took Wolfwood's inseam and stood with a shaking of his head, "You don't have to lie to me. Two handsome strangers traveling alone? One tall, dark, and handsome and the other one, well, blonde. It's so romantic!"

Wolfwood simply paused, he had no idea how to respond to that for a moment. Thankfully he found his voice again, "Look, honestly, we aren't a couple." Unfortunately. The priest almost started himself out of his skin at that. Where the hell had that thought come from? Well, it was just obvious he had thought it was unfortunate because then Blake wouldn't have a reason to not hit on him. Yeah, that was it.

"If that's what you believe, but well, if you aren't you ought to be. My eye never lies, but I understand if you don't feel the same. Anyhow if you plan on passing yourself off as a woman you're going to need some make up and a wig. You can find all of that in the shop. Not to mention you're going to need to shave off that stubble, as sexy as it is. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll go see if by some twist of fate I might have anything in your sizes." 

Wolfwood scowled and nodded to Blake, although he didn't turn to leave for a while. He never denied that he really liked Vash, as a friend yes. It was true, he had missed the companionship once he left, but was it possible that a few pent up feelings could give the wrong impression? The wrong impression for him was just as bad as the wrong impression being right. He blinked back to consciousness as he heard Blake snickering over his starry-eyed expression and quickly turned back into the store. Blake gave a good tisk and turned back around to hunt through the racks of clothing.

Vash had opted to kill time by meandering around the store until he spotted a few racks of woman's undergarments and had become instantly mesmerized by the brightly colored panties. On the opposite side of the store, Wolfwood had diligently found an appropriate wig and all the other necessities, if a bit grudgingly, and decided to see how Vash had made out. ".... Any luck, Tongari?"

Vash nearly jumped out of his skin, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were looking at women's underwear, not like I couldn't see," Wolfwood twisted his lips into a grin.

The blonde made to hold his hands up to defend himself, then shrugged, "Well, yeah. I mean, how come they don't make underwear so soft and silky for us?" He stopped and blinked at all the extra items Wolfwood was carrying, "What are you doing with all of that?"

"You think if we just put on dresses we'll pass for girls?"

Vash bit his lip, "Well, it'll be dark out."

"You're going to need make up too," Wolfwood smirked a bit. It was, after all, Vash's idea to dress up like women.

"Aw, man," Vash sighed disappointedly and looked up as Blake returned from the back room with two large garment bags slung over his shoulder. He unzipped the first to reveal a long sleeved, black jersey dress in black stretch velvet. Simple, elegant and had lots of coverage to boot. Vash was sure it was his. The second dress was hideous, almost beyond description. It was a bubbly red jumper paired with a poofy shoulder blouse. It looked like something Strawberry Shortcake would wear, really. Vash instantly began to crack up, "Oh my god, Wolfwood. I'm -so- sorry."

"Actually," Blake grinned, "this one is yours. It was made for a transvestite who came through a while back so it was all I had in your size. But it'll work, red's a good color on you."

Wolfwood took his turn to bust out laughing as he took the black dress and turned for one of the dressing rooms. Vash simply looked at the ensemble in his hand with mute horror.

"Come, come now, you haven't got all day to save those girls, Vashua. Now go get dressed," Blake gave Vash a slight push towards the dressing room and the Human Typhoon's lip quivered breifly before he bravely marched into the other dressing room. 

As Blake turned back for the front desk he heard a shout of, "For love and Peace!" 


End file.
